Seemingly Impossible
by guardiangurl
Summary: Yuffentine: AU: yuffie in high school notices Mr. Valentine she falls for his good looks and courteousness, although she thinks she doesn't stand a chance despite her clumsiness and blabber mouth Vincent van'r help but fall for her too .yuffie vincent


_**A/N:**__ Hi this is my first fic. I really liked the story Don't Stand So Close To Me by Cuddle Gurl, but she hasn't written in awhile so instead of waiting foranother chapter I'll just write my own! Hope you enjoy. _

_**P.S.:**__ If you haven't read Don't Stand So Close To Me you should its reely good! I like! I personaly think Cloud would make a better cast but I love Yuffentine so Vincent is the winner!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own FF7 advent children, dirge of ceberus and other things that deal with ff7 stuf. ff8 or ff9 of ff10 or ff10-2 of ff12 or msn ,_

_yeah hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter1: Met

**Yuffie POV**

I remember when I first saw him, I thought he was kinda cute. With his long black hair and he looked just adorable in that suit of his. I was sitting in my Chemistry class, copying the answers off of my best friend, Rikku. I moved her hand cuz it was on the next answer.

"Stop copying and do your own work!" She told me.

"I would but I don't understand anything! And there two seconds 'til the bell and I can't afford another zero!" I said in my defense.

It was 100% true. When Miss Lockhart spoke it was just gibberish coming out of her mouth. I mean, I like her, she's nice, but she SUCKS at teaching. I was kinda at a disadvantage cuz I didn't get high math or high science last year, but I have chemistry because I exeled in both classes last year. See, I'm smart, but lazy. I could get a 90% in this class but I don't study when I get home from school. Ick! No way! I never study, too long, too boring, too much work! My locker, room, and binders are a mess cuz I'm lazy. Rikku even wrote in my yearbook last year 'Hey! Clean up your room, find your stuff, try it someday, it kinda helps!' I laugh everytime I think about it. It's so true.

DRIIIING!!!! Crap. I'm not even halfway done.

"I want it complete or you stay after schoold and finish it!" Miss Lockhart yelled to the class.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, SHOOT!" I said "Man I gotta work!" Which is true, I did. I worked in the at a restaurant, well more like cafe. I didn't have to work, Godo sent me more than enough gil from Wutai that I could pay my side of the duplex and buy whatever I wanted. But I like working, and it teaches me how to manage my time and energy. I get to save up. But still if i don't show up for work, the boss'll kill me.

"What do we have next?" Rikku asked not looking up from her page,

"I have PE, you have art." I answered not looking up either.

"Right," She muttered, she set her pencil down "Well I gotta run!" She said while starting to put her stuff away.

"Hey!" I protested, I was gonna say something else but I saw the teacher who was gonna teach the next class come in. My first thought was 'Hey, he's kinda cute!' the next 'I've never seen him before.' He was tall, pale, but really handsome, almost pretty, and he had red eyes. Wow, a real looker. He's not just cute, HE'S GORGEOUS!!! Miss Lockhart gathered up her papers and binders and turned to leave but almost bumped into him.

"Oh! Sorry Vincent." She smiled.

"No problem." He said in his deep sorta raspy voice, my knees went weak! It was a good thing I was sitting down cuz I would have collapsed.

I kinda didn't realize that Rikku was talking to me. In fact, she was lecturing me.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" She was standing in front of my desk. Hands on her hips, like I was some naughty six-year-old. In fact I wonder how I could've ignored her cuz I had to lean over to see mr. hotts alots over there. What did she say his name was? Vincent? Aaaaaw Vincent.

"Are you lisnting to me?" Rikku said. And I realized I was in the moon again.

"Uh what?"

"Arg! Never mind, lets go or we'll be late for next class." She said in annoyance. I gathered my stuff and we started to go. I glanced towards the front and there he was, talking to Miss Lockhart. I hadn't given that very fact any consideration until she turned to leave.

"Tifa!" I turned to look at his face as he called her, and I wish I hadn't "You forgot a sheet." He said as he handed her the sheet. She blushed as she took it. And he had such a wonderful smile. Was it… did he… we they in… love?

That instant my hopes shattered into a million pieces. What was I kidding myself? Hopes?!? Hopes of what? That he'd notice me? Kiss me? Screw me? Who was I kidding? Especially with Miss Lockhart I the room, I looked like a washboard compared to her obvious chest advantage. She's beautiful and I'm, well, … me. 'Besides' I told myself 'They'd make a cute couple.'

"Oh, would't they cute?" Rikku said. My heart sank with that final confirmation.

"…Yeah, they would."

Well it was to be expected. We walked out of class and started down the corridor we Rikku spoke up.

"You know he's the physics teacher." She mentioned casually

"Really? I asked. And cursed myself because of not grabbing that option course.

"Does he teach anything else?"

Rikku thought for a minute, "Not that I know of."

'Shoot!' I thought at least if he were my teacher I would see him more often. Yeah, well life sucks.

* * *

**GYM**

Before the ten minute jog around the track Mr. Wallace had us do our stretches. That year my grade 12 PE class was at the same time as the grade 11 which was kinda cool cuz none of my friends were there accept Sora, who was in grade 11.

"Do you think I should ask her." Sora asked me while we were stretching.

"Huh?" I looked to him; he was looking dreamily at someone. I followed his line of vision, to Kairi. She was giggling with her cheerleader gang, whish consisted of Garnet, her, Yuna, Ea, Shelke and the other girls weren't in that class. I rolled my eyes.

"Sora, hasn't she, you know, announced to the world that she likes Roxas?" I pointed out, I glanced over at Roxas how was hanging out with his buddies, the jocks. Roxas, Zidane, Vaan, Tidus, and Riku. Gippal was in art with Rikku, who knows, maybe Rikku was drooling all over him again, I know he likes her. He told me on msn I dunno why he doesn't let her know. Back to the jocks, they were shoving each other, Zidane laughing his head off as Vaan has Tidus pinned under his armpit. But Roxas just stood there, hands in his pockets, with a smile on his face.

"She doesn't really love him." He said under his breath.

"I hate to break it to you but I think they're going out."

Sora huffed, "Yeah but I'll betcha they won't for more that two weeks." He said with a gleam in his eye.

The whistle blew and we all to in line to run.

"I'll betcha I'll make more rounds than you" I said, and he smirked. Sora and me got along well everyone in our group did. Let's see there was me, Rikku, Sora, Gippal was in our group as well as in the jocks, Penelo, and Eiko, and a friend of Eiko's she said was new here. Apparently she was blond and liked to draw.

The rest of the class flew and before I knew it, it was over.

* * *

After school

I sat in the homework room, attempting to understand the concept of foiling. I had no idea what is meant. Miss Lockhart was supposed to be there but, … she wasn't.

"Just great I muttered."

I heard the footsteps of someone coming in. I looked up, hopeful that it was, Miss Lockhart. I looked up and met the eyes of-

….

….

…

……….

"Mr Wallace?" I asked, confused that muscle man knew anything about Chemistry.

"Yo, brat" Was his rude answer. I guess I was staring with a funny with cuz he said "What? Expecting some science geek?"

"Sorta,"I grumbled, and went back to work. He cleared his throat

"Well, I know Tifa is gone, maybe Valentine is around." He said and walked out. I didn't see him for the rest of the 30 minutes I was there, When it was up i was outta there. In fact I wasn't looking where i was going, when i was just a few feet from the front door, a few feet from freedom. I ran into someone, tackle is more the word, i totally toppled over with my victim.

"Oooooow" Where the first words out of my mouth, I was lying on whoever i ran into, but i was on my back and my feet must have been in their face. "S-sorry," I managed to growl, cuz this person just came between me and freedom. I sat up, and immediately wished i feigned unconsciousness, ... cuz the person i was on top of was the cute guy!

GAAAWWWWD! JUST STRIKE ME WHERE I STAND! I turned beet red in record time, and got up in record time too.

"Ub- uh- I- Ib- ub-" I managed to blurb out. Gawd I'm such an idiot I can't even speak.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He say while getting up. There i went, weak in the knees again, I just managed to nod dumbly, must have been so red! All saw were those red eyes, and almost fell over.

"-home now?" He said.

"Uh what?" I wasn't paying attention. He smiled, (gaaaawd) and started over.

"are you going home now" I nodded again. He looked at my knee and frowned. "You're bleeding"

"Really? I didn't notice." i said looking at it. it was pretty bad.

"Here, lets go to the infirmary."

"O-okay" I said

* * *

_ here ya go hope you like!_


End file.
